<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Opinions and Facts by sciencefiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591592">Opinions and Facts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefiction/pseuds/sciencefiction'>sciencefiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Charles Xavier, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M, im just bored and having fun pls be kind to me, this is just pure indulgent shite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefiction/pseuds/sciencefiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And, may I ask what you were thinking when you decided to <i>add a man who pointed a gun at the President of the United States to your team?”</i> she hisses, pointing a shaking finger at Erik. </p><p>The look in Charles’ eyes could freeze Hell over.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Opinions and Facts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi yes so basically, just imagine the x-men as like. avengers pt.2 but with powers. its a modern era and everything is fine and they all just fight crime together okay thank you enjoy &amp; please leave a comment or sumn if you want to &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The press conference had been going on for over 2 hours.</p><p>Erik’s patience had evaporated somewhere around the 45-minute mark.</p><p>Yet, he’d stayed silent, aside from answering any questions thrown at him directly (and even those he answered in the least amounts of words possible). All because, before leaving for the conference, Charles had stopped him, and said in the gentlest tone possible, <em> Erik, please, please, please, do not lose your temper with the press this time around. I know they can be absolute morons, but for the love of God, don’t.  </em></p><p>So far, Erik has managed heroically. </p><p>He supposes that it helped that most questions were aimed towards Charles anyway, even though to the public they were both known as the leaders of the X-men.</p><p>Erik zoned out for a few minutes, alternately choosing instead to focus on flipping a pen between his fingers under the table and making one of the newsmen’s camera malfunction at regular intervals. But then Agent McTaggert - <em> Moira, </em> he reminds himself <em> - </em>starts to bring the conference towards an end.</p><p>“Alright, ladies and gentlemen, I believe we’ve all been here long enough, so we’ll only take one more question, and then wrap it up,” Moira says. </p><p><em>Fucking finally</em>, Erik thinks, privately. </p><p>One woman, who had stayed silent throughout the entire conference, raises her hand. Charles calls upon her. </p><p>“Yes, ma’am?”</p><p>The woman takes a deep breath. “Amanda Simmons, Channel Two News.” She stands and addresses the room at large. “I’m sure all of us here remember the absolute chaos created by these so-called superheroes a week ago at downtown Manhattan,” she says.</p><p>Charles frowns. “That’s hardly what the point of-”</p><p>She barrels on. “And I'm sure none of us have forgotten the disastrous outcomes of the “alien fight” two weeks ago.”</p><p>“We were fighting extra-terrestrial beings alongside the Avengers. And may I remind you that all damages were paid for by Tony Stark and Charles?” Hank interjects smoothly.</p><p>“That’s beside the point-,” she starts to say.</p><p>“Then, by all means, <em> arrive </em>at the point,” Mystique snarls.</p><p>“The point,” - she waves a hand at the table of mutants assembled - “is that every time you <em>heroes </em>go out to fight, the city gets damaged significantly.</p><p>And, may I ask what you were thinking when you decided to <em>add a man who pointed a gun at the President of the United States to your team?” </em>she hisses, pointing a shaking finger at Erik. </p><p>The whole room freezes. </p><p>Erik thinks that it’s a testament to his control that not even one lightbulb fixture explodes. </p><p>The look in Charles’ eyes could freeze Hell over.</p><p>“Ma'am, so far, we've all been respectful towards your utterly disrespectful questions, but I will not allow you to insult a member of our team, <em> and our friend, </em> like this.” Charles snaps.</p><p>“Do you know how many lives Erik has saved?” he continues, now standing up. “Every time we go out to deal with a threat, it’s Erik who stops the buildings from falling on the civilians’ heads, it's Erik who clears the roads for the people inside their cars, it’s Erik <em> who puts his life on the line to save everyone else’s.” </em></p><p>“Erik Lehnsherr is a hero, and he is a part of the X-Men. Never again insinuate that he is anything but.” Charles motions to the rest of the group, and they all stand and begin to walk towards the door. </p><p>“Oh, and Amanda Simmons, Channel Two News?” Charles calls out. She looks up at him, her face red. Charles smiles. “Don't expect to be invited back.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
“What happened to not losing temper with the press?” Erik asks, a smile on his face.</p><p>“Oh well, it's alright to lose control once in a while. Besides, it was <em> me </em>who lost their temper, not you,” Charles replies, laughing. “And also, you enjoyed it. So you can't really lecture me about it.”</p><p>Erik nods. “Fair enough,” he grins. “Although-” he says, opening the car door for Charles, “-I wonder what Moira’s going to say about it.”</p><p>“<em>Charles Xavier,” </em>says a woman’s voice from somewhere behind.</p><p>Charles groans. Erik laughs.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
They all watch the video of the conference on YouTube later, piled up on the sofas in the mansion.</p><p>“No one’s ever really defended me like that before, you know?” Erik says, carding a hand through Charles’ hair. </p><p>Charles props himself up on his elbow. “Well then, I’ll make a habit of doing it every time we see the press.”</p><p>“No, you will <em>not,” </em> Moira says, throwing a chip at Charles.</p><p>“The video got 16 million views in just its first hour!”</p><p>“<em>I don’t care.” </em></p><p>They all laugh. Erik smiles. It feels good to be home. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>leave a kudos and/or a comment or ur mom's a hoe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>